Sirius Minha Vida, Meu Amor
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Quando tudo parecia dar certo, algo acontece e tudo muda. Por que amá-lo tinha que ser tão complicado...


Cap 1 - Saudades

- Como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, sinto tanto a falta dele. Maldita seja Belatriz Lestrenge irá me pagar – murmura enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto

  Enquanto descia a escadaria da mansão dos Black, ela pensava nos belos dias que passara ao lado de Sirius e quando se lembrava do modo como ele fora assassinado ela se revoltava cada vez mais, pois prevera e vira sua morte minutos antes de ter acontecido, e lhe bateu mais uma vez aquela sensação de inutilidade, mas antes que conseguisse pensar em mais alguma coisa foi trazida à realidade por Dobby.

- Minha senhora deseja alguma coisa? – disse o elfo preocupado com a expressão no rosto da jovem.

- Não muito obrigada. Estou bem apesar de tudo o que aconteceu.

  Agora que o elfo havia se retirado Lana se lembrava de que Dumbledore o havia mandado para a mansão já que não achava seguro deixa-la sozinha com Monstro, não no estado em que ela se encontrava. 

  Lana continua a relembrar tudo o que passara com Sirius desde que ele havia fugido de Askaban...

- Acho que não me lembro de ter tido um dia tão feliz há anos...é tão bom estar assim...queria que isso não acabasse...mas antes é preciso que Voldemort seja morto... – dizia Sirius aos beijos com Lana.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora, você acabou de fugir precisa descansar...

- Meu único consolo quando estava em Askaban era saber que você iria me visitar, agradecerei a Dumbledore e McGonagall pelos dons que lhes deram.

  Os olhos de Lana se encontraram com os de Sirius.

- Não sei se gosto tanto assim deles...as vezes...as vezes acho que seria melhor se não os tivesse... – Sirius calou-a colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios e se aprofundou mais naqueles belos olhos azuis.

- Se não os tivesse não poderia se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com os outros quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts, ou se lhe parecer um argumento satisfatório não poderia ter ido me visitar em Askaban afinal de contas todos sabem...

- Que são os meus dons que fazem com que Fudge não se manifeste ou tente me impedir quanto ao que quero fazer. Essa é a parte boa de tê-los, mas a ruim...

- Psss...não vamos falar da morte de Lílian e James você não teve culpa...

- Claro que tive...previ a morte deles poucos instantes de Voldemort os matar...

- Não vamos começar com isso de novo...não vou ficar aqui parado vendo você se culpar, aquilo não foi culpa sua, você só tinha cinco anos.

- É mais estava em Hogwarts, quando falei isso a Dumbledore i o desespero no rosto dele...ele rapidamente enviou Fawkes ao Moody mas não adiantou nada.

- Não é só porque você consegui se lembrar e ter consciência de tudo o que faz a partir de um ano que vai ficar se culpando desse modo.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas...vamos parar por aqui porque se eu te conheço tão bem assim...sei muito bem que ela vai durar a noite inteira.

-...

  Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele calou-a com um beijo ardente, contendo todo o amor, carinho, e felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

  E foi com essa sensação e essa imagem, dela envolvida nos braços dele, que foi trazida a realidade, pelos gritos da Sra. Black.

- ESCORIA, SANGUE-RUIM, MALDITA...

  Foi com toda a calma que ela se dirigiu ao quadro para fechar as cortinas, enquanto ela continuava a berrar:

- VADIA, SAIA DA MINHA CASA ESTE NÃO É O SEU LUGAR, NÃO É S" PORUE FOI PRA CAMA COM MEU FILHO QUE VAI FICAR ANDANDO POR AQUI...

  Lana não soube o que aconteceu mais no minuto seguinte estava gritando mais alto do que a Sra. Black:

- ESCUTE AQUI...

  A Sra. Black parou de gritar e a olhava como se aquilo fosse um insulto a sua pessoa.

- EU AMO O SEU FILHO, ACREDITE A SENHORA OU NÃO, E S" NÃO LHE JOGO FORA PORQUE ALGUMA COISA DENTRO DE MIM DIZ QUE ELE TINHA ALGUMA CONSIDERAÇÃO PELA SENHORA...

- Você não conseguiria – disse a Sra. Black, num tom que mais parecia um misto de desespero...com suplica?

- A conseguiria encontrei o contra-feitiço para arrancá-la de vez desta maldita parede e agora CALE ESSA SUA MALDITA BOCA! – disse fechando a cortina, ao se virar deu de cara com Monstro que a olhava de um modo que misturava espanto, medo e raiva.

- O que fez com a minha senhora? – disse com a sua voz esganiçada.

- Nada só lhe disse algumas verdades, e você vá arranjar o que fazer... 

- Você pensa que manda em mim?

- Mando e se não fizer o que disse pode ter certeza de que vai se arrepender.

- A posso sim...que tal se eu te matasse e desse de comer ao Bicuço ele adoraria, alias ele não te suporta.

- Você não...

- A sim, não duvide disso – disse sorrindo da cara de espanto do elfo.

- O que a senhora quer que este humilde elfo doméstico faça?

- Assim esta bem melhor...quero que vá arrumar a sala do segundo andar e que veja se o vampiro no sótão precisa de algo.

- Sim senhora já estou indo... – disse isso fazendo uma longa reverencia e saindo de costas.

  Alguns instantes depois Dobby vem chamá-la para o almoço. Caminharam até a cozinha em silêncio.

- Ninguém da Ordem vem hoje certo? – perguntou ao reparar que só havia o seu lugar posto à mesa. 

- Não senhora, estão todos preocupados com o menino Potter...

- Nessa confusão toda havia me esquecido dele como será que ele esta?

- Não se preocupe senhora...os outros estão com ele...

- É você tem razão Dobby, o que você acha de sentar comigo para jantar?

- Eu senhora não sei se deveria afinal...

- Ora, deixe de tolices e venha me fazer companhia, odeio comer sozinha – disse fazendo um olhar triste ao elfo.

  Dobby pegou mais um prato e talheres e sentou-se a mesa para comer, ao terminar a refeição ele retirara a mesa e agora lavava a louça. Lana havia se retirado e caminhava para o quarto da mãe de Sirius para ver Bicuço e alimenta-lo com alguns ratos que Dobby matara na noite anterior enquanto limpava o porão. Despejou os ratos em uma bacia a um canto do quarto e ficou olhando o fogo na lareira, onde as chamas crepitavam alegremente, estava pensando em como Harry estaria se sentindo, sem que percebesse murmurou:

- Maldita seja Belatriz Lestrenge, você irá pagar muito caro pelo que fez...

  E com essas palavras acabou dormindo. 


End file.
